thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Belkan Army
Belkan Army is the ground forces of the Armed Forces of Belka and is one of the most powerful ground forces at the planet of Strangereal. History Belka's ground forces were among the most powerful in the late 20th century. In the 1970s they adopted an imperialist policy and the army assisted in the expansion of Belka's borders. In the late 1980's, however, Belka began losing territory to lessen economic strife. In 1991, Belka finally lost all territories in the Belkan Federation and became a fascist state. The Belkan War was launched quickly and its targets quickly fell. Their blitzkreig strategy almost completely overran the eastern lands, most notably the Republic of Ustio, who finally halted their advance at Valais Air Force Base in the eastern corner of Ustian territory. The Belkan ground forces had a force of tanks and AA weaponary occupying a main highway in northern Sapin. Belkan troops also occupied a large amount of houses in the area to main the their presance. Ustian mercenary forces destroyed the position and Belka lost a powerful hold over Sapin. Allied forces need close air support in the Great Lakes region of Southern Belka. The Osean 3rd Naval Fleet are sending in their newest aircraft carrier, OFS Kestrel. Belkan ground forces also played a small part in defending Futuro Canal in Allied Forces Offensive Campaign No. 4101. After the defeat for the Futuro Canal forces, this provided a window for allied forces to help the citizens of Ustio to reclaim their capital city. One obstacule was in there way, Solis Ortus. This highly defended area, mainly AA Guns and SAMs, defended Directus from attacks. Belkan loyalists also took in Belkan troops while they occupied Solis Ortis. The ground forces were crushed by Osean airborne troops, which set up for another loss in the capital of Directus, causing Belka to lose its grip over its former territory in Ustio. Now trusted to defend their country from advancing Allied Forces troops, Belkan forces starts their retreat behind the snowy mountanious wasteland of Glatisant. This is the Belkan First Defensive "Hydrian" Line. Initially, the suspicion of nuclear weapons was the motive behind the attack where they were annihalated once again at the hand of the UAF's mercinary forces. In the Schayne Plains region the Belkans have setup two anti-aircraft complexes that is hindering the Allied movement further into Belkan territory. During the Allies' attack Belka's ground forces used their trump card - their laser superweapon, Excalibur. Belka was able to hold this part of Belka. The UAF mercinary forces next targeted Excalibur itself. After a few sorties, Excalibur was defeated and the Allied troops could move into the Schayne Plains region unimpeaded. Belka's army did the unthinkable not long after Excalibur's downfall - they burned down one of their weapons production city of Hoffnung during the enemy carpet bombing attack. This played for and against their war. It created more tension between the Allied Forces, but it also crippled the Belkan war efforts. The leaders of the Belkan government and military saw that this war was worthless, the stop the Allied advance dead in its track, the Belkans vaporized seven cities and thus sealing North Belka from its Southern territory. Belkan forces started suffering heavy losses until the war was declared over. Some factions of the Belkan ground forces refused to accept the cease-fire signed in Lumen. The renegade Belkan forces fought back against Ustian mercenary pilots with help from their Naval Forces, main assault ships. The Belkan Army could fight back no longer when the group "A World With No Boundaries" came to be, and Belka accepted defeat. BGF Armaments *AA Towers (ZU-23, ZPU-4, M167 Vulcan. Mounted on the tower roof) *Excalibur RTLS *M270 MLRS *Flak 88 (Flak Gun) *Leopard 2A4 (Main Battle Tank of the Belkan Army) *T-80 Main Battle Tank (Main Battle Tank of the Belkan Army) *M113 APC *MIM-23 Hawk (Stationary SAM) *ZSU-23-4 Shilka (Self-propelled anti-aircraft gun) *M167 Vulcan (Fixed AA Gun) *SA-6 Gainful (Mobile SAM) *M35A2 Truck *M977 HEMTT